The Devils Black Heart
by xXTopazWolfXx
Summary: Lucy's heart has always been black but what if her heart was the devils heart? Will she make friends? Or will she always be alone, lost and forgotten with nothing to show she existed?(This is my very first time writing a story and publishing it so I hope you give me feedback on it and I will take all the complaints and try to fix the mistakes I have made. :D thx)
1. The Tale Begins

_**The Devils Black Heart**_

_By xXTopazWolfXx_

Summary: Lucy's heart has always been black but what if her heart was the devils heart? Will she make friends? Or will she always be alone, lost and forgotten with nothing to show she existed?(This is my very first time writing a story and publishing it so I hope you give me feedback on it and I will take all the complaints and try to fix the mistakes I have made. :D thx)

**AN: As it says in the summary this is the first time I have published a story and I will take in all the complaints to fix up my story so thank you. Also it may take a while for me to finish this story since I love to write long stories, and my spelling is quite horrible so I'm sorry once again. P.S this is set so Nastu didn't bring Lucy to Fairy Tail but she has been a member since she was five and no one except Master Makarov knew. Please enjoy this story and I will try to post the next one up ASAP. P.P.S everyone is wearing what they usually wear but Lucy is wearing black ripped jeans**

Chapter 1: The Tale begins

"Who is she?!" Nastu a pink haired fire dragon slayer yelled. He was shocked that there was a blonde girl who looked very fragile walk up the stairs as if she was allowed to. "She looks so fragile! How could she be an S-Class wizard!?" Natsu was having a hissy fit while Erza a strong S-Class wizard with Starlet hair walked towards the blonde mage and grabbed her shoulder.

"Master Makarov is not on the second floor. If you wish to-"but before Erza could finish the blonde mage smacked Erza's hand away.

"I'm not looking for Gramps. I'm looking for another job." The blonde mage turned and walked up the stairs. There were questions floating around the room like Who is she? Have you ever seen her before? How is she an S-Class wizard? Can I fight her?!

After a few minutes of murmurs the blonde mage walked back down with nothing in her hands. She then walked out of the guild. When everyone herd the doors close they all turned to Master Makarov with a questioning look on the faces.

"Who was that person gramps?" A boy with dark blue hair had asked the old guild master.

"She is Lucy. Our top wizard and the strongest wizard in all of Fiore Gray." The old master had told the Dark blue haired man. At his comment everyone in the guild started laughing.

"Th-That's hilarious Gramps!" Nastu yelled in between laughs.

"Y-Yah Gramps!" Gray was also laughing. Even a blonde mage with a lightning scar was scoffing at the remarked of his gramps saying that a girl that looked as weak as her was the strongest person in the whole galaxy.

"I was serious!" At the masters answer the whole guild went in silence. But after a few minutes the whole guild looked like they were going to die.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Everyone was in shock. They were asking even more questions, and when Makarov had had enough he had had enough.

"QUITE!" Makarov was very annoyed by his 'children' and how they would try to be as loud as possible just so they could be heard. "She is not an S-Class mage" Everyone sighed in relief and thought that it was just a joke but before they could say anything Makarov continued. "She's a Triple X" Everyone including the S-Class mages where questioning what Makarov had said. "*Sigh* A Triple X is a very strong mage. One Triple X mage could defeat me, Erza, Laxus and Mystogan without even trying so they are very very rare." Everyone had a terrified look on their faces… except Natsu

"Hey Jii-Chan does that mean Lucy is strong?" Everyone looked at Natsu as if he was an idiot.

"Yes Natsu it does mean she's strong" Makarov knew what the young teenage boy was thinking and he was also a bit excited.

In a second Natsu was racing after Lucy in hopes of following her. Everyone else followed to see if she was really as strong as Master had told them, and when I mean everyone I mean that only Master Makarov was in the entire guild.

"I'm sorry for barging in earlier but it's annoying having to hide all of my magical power." Lucy walked out of a dark and shadowy corner of the room and was standing next to Makarov in the light.

"It's ok my child… but telling them was easier than I expected." Makarov walked to the doorway and watched as he saw the whole guild run to town all excited to see someone strong. "Besides it gave them all a little spark of joy so there is nothing to be sorry about." At that Lucy walked towards the stairs and walked up. She found a chair and sat on it resting her feet on the table in front of her. "Lucy would it be ok if you introduced yourself in a more secluded area?" Makarov was still looking at all of his 'children' as he spoke to Lucy

"Of course." And with that Lucy headed out of the building while walking past Makarov.

_'I wonder will they help you… Lucy'_

End of chapter 1

I am truly sorry if this story is confusing but I wouldn't mind if you all reviewed it and helped me fix it up. Also I do not know whether there should be a pairing so I'd very much appreciate it if you could suggest in the review thank you so much and I know that the heading is a bit weird but you'll understand why it's called that... Maybe sooner than you know.

Plz Review thx Tehe XD


	2. She Will Be Back

**The Devils Black Heart**

**A.N This story is a bit weird (Yes it is weirder than the last) I'm also sorry if I don't post any new chapters soon but I'm going away for a week but I'll try my best and see if I can post new chapters up. I hope you all enjoy it and please review; I will take all of your comment in and try to think of ways to make this story better.**

_Chapter 2_: She will be back

Natsu and the rest of the guild were racing through town when Natsu caught Lucy's scent. He raced towards the forest still following the trail. The entire guild was still following Natsu, when they made it to their destination they were in a beautiful meadow and in the middle of the meadow was a girl; she was just standing there as her hair was being blown in the wind. When she turned around Natsu ran up to her. When he was at least 3 meters from her he stopped.

"My name is Natsu Dragoneel, I heard you were strong and I want to fight you" Natsu jumped straight to the point and without giving Lucy a chance to answer Natsu attacked her "Roar of the Fire Dragon."

With that one attack most of the meadow was destroyed. Dust was gathered everywhere and no one could see if Lucy was still standing there or if she was on the ground with burns.

"That wasn't hard; I thought Master said she was strong." As Natsu said that he turned around and started walking towards his guild mates but as he took his first step he froze. His face had fear on it and he looked like he had seen someone die in pain and misery right in front of his eyes. He was sweating and his body temperate was dropping drastically, he was getting chills and his eyes were starting to tear up.

"NATSU!" The whole guild started racing towards him. Erza caught him as he started to fall towards the earth.

"Natsu wake up!" Erza started to shack him and after a few shacks he woke up. "Natsu what happened?" Erza let go of Natsu a he started to stand up.

As he remembered he turned around and threw up. Whatever he had seen it had terrified him.

"Natsu what's wrong" Gray had walked up to Natsu; he had a concerned look on his face. Nothing other than transportation could make him sick.

"It-it was horrible" Natsu was still shaken up from the incident

"What was horrible Natsu?" Mira had walked up to the salamander with and wet cloth and placed it on his forehead.

"They-they were all screaming from pain, and I couldn't do anything." Natsu still had a terrified look on his face.

"Who were screaming Natsu who?" Mira had taken the cloth off his forehead realising it wasn't helping him.

"I-I don't know." Natsu had fainted once again and his breathing was very ragged.

Everyone looked at the boy wondering who could have put him through that.

Erza looked at were the dust had been and sore none other than Lucy standing where she was before Natsu attacked her. But instead of her normal Chocolate brown eyes she had blood red ones, and instead of her normal blonde hair it was a pitch black.

"You did this… didn't you?!" Erza started walking towards Lucy with the intent to damage intently.

Lucy didn't say nor do anything, but as Erza got closer she wanted to immensely damage Lucy even more.

"Why!? Why did you do that?!" Erza stopped when she was a meter away from Lucy.

"He wanted to fight me; it is not my fault that he is weak." With that Erza was seriously thinking of killing Lucy here and now.

"Natsu is not weak!" Gray was now standing right next to Erza and had the same intention as her.

"Then why is he passed out when I barley even used any of my magic?" At this comment Erza lifted her hand and smacked Lucy. At least she tried to. When w=she was a few inches away from her face she had frozen.

"no… no… NO!" Erza screamed at the top of her lungs. She was sitting on the floor crying. She wouldn't stop crying

"Erza!" Gray knelt down next to Erza and looked up at Lucy.

Lucy's eyes were clouded over but they were glowing and light blood red. She had an emotionless face and she looked like she didn't care, but Gray saw it Erza saw it, everyone in the guild saw the pain she was in but none of them except Erza could actually see why she had so much pain. After a few seconds, Erza passed out and everyone saw a tear escape Lucy's left eye. But it didn't look like a normal tear. It looked like… blood. Lucy turned around and with a flash she disappeared.

Gray picked up Erza while Elfman picked Natsu up. They carried the two pasted out mages back to the guild.

While the guild where walking back to their homes Lucy was the topic for the day. People were wondering what type of magic she used, why she went, how she vanished and if they would see her again. But Natsu and Erza both knew she would return and they were waiting for that day to come but also hoping it would never happen for a long long time.

**A.N this chapter is a bit corrupted but I wanted to make it so something bad happened and this was what I thought of. It would be awesome if you all reviewed it and told me how to fix up some things in the story, also I'm sorry if this chapter didn't make any sense but I tried my best. Thx :D**


	3. What was that?

The Devils Black Heart

A.N this chapter is a few months after the incident had happened. Also i'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes i have made.

Chapter3: What was that?

As days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months everyone had forgotten all about Lucy. Some had just forgotten her on the first day while others memories of her slowly faded away.

But there were a few people that could remember Lucy without any problems. They wouldn't stop talking about what they had seen. Every time they talked about it they remembered more.

"Hey Erza did you see the man in the corner?" Natsu was sitting across from Erza and was looking straight at her.

Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus. Mira and Makarov all looked at Erza.

"Yes Natsu I did." Erza looked straight back at Natsu.

"Did you see what he looked like?" Natsu looked down at his drink instead of Erza and had a sorrowful look on his face.

"Yes… yes I did." Erza was also looking at her drink but did not have a sorrowful look on her face. Instead it was of pure hatred to the one who showed her those images.

"I still don't understand," everyone on the table looked at Levy in confusion.

"What don't you understand Levy-san?" Wendy asked Levy.

"I don't understand why we can remember Lucy but no one else can? It just doesn't make sense." Levy looked at Makarov to see if he knew why.

"It could be because she had so much magical power that the guilds memories of her had disappeared. Or that she just wanted us to remember her." Makarov was looking at the table in thought as he spoke to his 'children'

"But why would she only want us to remember her?" Gray looked at Makarov to see if he would answer his question.

"Maybe because we are important for the future and this is her way of telling us to stick together?" Erza had answered Gray's question.

"But then why did she show Natsu and Erza what was going to happen and not all of us?" Wendy asked.

"Well she let us share the memory of what had happened and what Natsu and Erza had seen, Also because she mustn't have had enough time to show all of us." Makarov had answered this question all though he himself was still trying to think of the right answers that could help them get out or fix this mess they were in.

"But that still doesn't explain why she showed us what happened… and who were those people?" Gajeel was now starting to join in on the conversation as well.

"Maybe she showed us so we could stop that from happening… and I don't know who those people were but they seemed familiar." Makarov once again had answered the question even though he did not understand himself.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I've had enough for one day, *yawn* I'm going home, see yah all tomorrow." Gray stood up and walked out of the guild.

"I'll be going as well, bye"

"Me too" Wendy and Levy both stood up and left the building.

"Happy and I are going to go on a mission tomorrow so we need to get some sleep as well."

"I'm going on a mission as well" Natsu and Gajeel both stood up and walked out of the guild.

xXxX

Soon enough everyone in the guild had left… all accept Makarov and his grandson.

"I didn't see you asking any questions today." Makarov was still sitting on top of the table the group was sitting at.

"I didn't have any questions to ask." Lax as was just leaning against a wall that was right next to the table.

"Hmm, it's still very confusing that no-one else in the guild can remember Lucy." Makarov was still trying to find answers to the questions his 'group' had asked him.

"What I don't understand is why Lucy hasn't told us anything at all." Laxus had an annoyed look on his face as he spoke.

"Maybe she has and you just haven't been listening properly." Out of no were Lucy was sitting behind Makarov.

"Or maybe you just haven't been saying it clearly." Laxus was getting even more annoyed.

"Than what do you want to know?" Lucy got off the table and was now standing in front of Laxus.

"Everything."

End of chapter 3

A.N Ok so next chapter Lucy will be explaining things… unless something happens. I'm also sorry if the story is a bit short but i just wrote it today and this was all i could think of. Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter and please review TeheXD


	4. Answers

I'm going to warn you that there's is a tiny bit of torturing but it isn't that bad but please tell me if you think that by the way the story is going if I should move the rating to M. Thx Tehe :D

Chapter 4

"Fine ask any question and I will answer to the best of my ability." Lucy took a few steps back and waved her hand as a signal for Laxus and Makarov to start.

"Why can't they remember you?" Makarov was the first to ask, he was worried for his 'children' and hoped they were fine.

"Well there are multiple reasons, one is that they chose to forget and the second is that they were too overwhelmed by my magic and forgot about me. Anymore questions? Or was that it?" Lucy had a bored expression on her face.

"Of course not!" Laxus was really pissed off and was not afraid to destroy something.

"Lucy please restrain yourself from making Laxus angry, I know you're doing it on purpose." Lucy only gave a nod to show Makarov that she would stop. "Now then why is it that you showed Erza and Natsu that…" Makarov did not know what it was and was trying to explain. But fortunate for him Lucy knew what Makarov was talking about.

"I showed them because I knew they would tell and show you. I could not directly show all of you, because it would have corrupted you all." Lucy had a serious look on her face as she told master Makarov her answer.

"Hmm I understand but why Natsu and Erza?" Now all three had a serious look on their face as Makarov asked another question.

"Well I didn't mean to show Natsu but I guess it was ok since his magic is special, as for Erza she was the one I wanted to show since her eye isn't real it wouldn't have given her any affects so she could live on but she would still remember and possibly be scared. I am sorry if she has changed in a bad way but I knew she would tell you and you would have been able to stop _it _from happening." Lucy had gone back to the table and sat down as she was telling Makarov the answer

"But what is _it_?" Laxus asked.

"_It _ is a horrid monster that can turn the whole world into a pit of darkness but, it is just as it looked, the monster kills all and in horrid ways." Lucy answered.

"What do you mean by horrid ways?" Makarov was afraid of what Lucy would say but Laxus thought different,

"Well the monster like to control the ones closest to you and use the person to torture you, like say the monster went after Mira, the monster would choose either Elfman or Lissana, after that it would take her to a secluded place nock her out and bring her underground. It would then chain her to a table and start torturing her." Lucy said this all with a calm expression on her face.

"How would it torture someone?" Laxus was waiting for the joking part to come and then just leave it at that but it never came.

(Read on if you dare, if you wish to skip then skip the paragraph that you were about to read.

P.S I really know how to torture people and this is just a little bit of a torture.)

"Well first it would rip her skin off her while she is still alive. After that it cooks it and forces you to eat it, after you are forced to eat your own skin it then sprays chemicals over it and pours frizzing cold water on you. After a few minutes it then pours boiling water on you and after that it rips out your eyes and cuts off your ears. It than rips of your fingernails and toenails and then after that it cuts of your head… with a butterknife. And that's only if you're lucky and they have mercy on you." Lucy still had the calm expression on her face and it also looked serious so you could tell that she wasn't lying.

Makarov's face had turned as white as paper while Luxas was even whiter. They couldn't believe a monster like that could ever exist in the world, it was horrible. And the worse part of it was that, that only happened if it had mercy on you. What would happen if it didn't?

(Trust me you don't want to know)

"Well is that all the questions? Can I go now?" Lucy stood up from the table and stood in front of Makarov.

"Yes Lucy you can go. But come back tomorrow night at exactly the same time." Makarov had a stern look on his face as Lucy walked out of the guild.

And that is the end of Chapter 4.

So sorry if it is short but I think you will want to rest for now if you read the torture part. Oh a btw i am so sorry if that was creepy but as I said before I really like writing about that stuff, but it doesn't mean I'm crazy. Please keep on reading and please tell me if you think I should move the rating up to M, thx Tehe XD


End file.
